<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ooh, I've been wandering 'round, But I still come back to you by sperrywink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528234">Ooh, I've been wandering 'round, But I still come back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink'>sperrywink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Cafés, First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine have become best friends. Sebastian has stopped hoping for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ooh, I've been wandering 'round, But I still come back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian didn’t know how it happened, but he had become Blaine’s best friend instead of his boyfriend. Hell, he would have settled for one-night-stand but even that had never happened. Blaine and Kurt had broken up years ago, but Sebastian was seeing Jean-Luc and then Blaine was seeing another asshole named Brent, and so on and so on. It had taken awhile, but he had grown comfortable with it. He was no longer wondering when their opportunity would come.</p><p>So, when Blaine broke up with his latest selfish asshole (named Steve this time) and asked Sebastian out to drown his sorrows, Sebastian didn’t think anything of it. It was typical of them. Blaine had been there when he had recently broken up with his own asshole boyfriend named the unfortunate Chad. He did sputter in disbelief and ask, “You want me to meet you where?”</p><p>“At the cat café on 63rd Street and 4th Avenue.”</p><p>Sebastian tapped the microphone on his phone to make static carry over to Blaine. “I think we’re breaking up, because I could swear you said <i>cat</i> cafe.”</p><p>“I did,” Blaine said with a huff.</p><p>“Is this a euphemism for sex club? Kind of like a kinky take on a furry club? Because if it is, I’m totally in.”</p><p>“Sebastian! You know it’s not. It’s a normal cat café.”</p><p>“You say normal as if a café full of fur and claws was normal. I’m worried about your mental health.”</p><p>“I’m expanding your horizons. So, shut up and meet me there in half an hour.”</p><p>“You better make it worth my while to withstand the allergy attack I can already feel coming on.”</p><p>Humming, with a happy lilt in his voice, Blaine said, “You know something? I think I actually will.”</p><p>Sebastian rolled his eyes. That meant either the coffee or the biscotti was delicious in Blaine-speak. “Yeah, yeah. You keep thinking that. I’ll see you there.” He hung up and went to see if he had antihistamine in his bathroom cabinet and to find pants he didn’t mind getting cat fur all over. It was too bad he refused to be seen in sweatpants in public otherwise he’d find his rattiest pair.</p><p>Half an hour later he was peering in the window seeing way too many cats and Blaine playing with a trio of kittens looking ecstatic. Sighing, Sebastian entered with a grimace. He gave a distracted smile to the cashier as he paid and tried to hold in a sneeze. He could see that thankfully there was someone with a little handheld vacuum going over the couches to clean up fur, but it didn’t help the smell of animal in the air.</p><p>At the sound of Sebastian’s voice thanking the cashier, Blaine looked up with a radiant smile that still made Sebastian’s heart thump loud in his chest. As always, he ignored it and walked over to stand over Blaine. Blaine said, “Look, Seb, kittens!”</p><p>One of them started climbing up his jean-clad leg with sharp claws. He tried to shake it off as he said, “I can see that.” He’d never admit that the all black kitten was the cutest thing he had seen since Blaine in his Nightbird outfit.</p><p>Blaine tsked at him and pulled the kitten away, gently easing the kitten’s claws out of Sebastian’s jeans. He said, “Come sit down and play with us.”</p><p>Sebastian frowned, but eased onto the floor. “The things I do for you, killer.” They sat opposite each other each with their legs in a vee so the kittens could play in the diamond-shaped space created. Blaine cooed at the kittens, picking them up and rubbing their bellies. Sebastian would never admit how adorable he found it.</p><p>He was less comfortable with the kittens and they tumbled away from him when he sneezed, which he was doing with increasing frequency despite the antihistamine he had bought at a deli along the way. He had also packed a handkerchief which was coming in handy. His Grand-Mère had given him a pack of them in the way of all grandmothers and they had been sitting in a box in his dresser ever since. He was actually sorry to not have brought two.</p><p>After his last sneeze, Sebastian looked up to meet Blaine’s fond expression. His eyes were starting to itch, so Sebastian rubbed them a bit as he asked, “What?” in a grouchy voice.</p><p>“Thank you for coming here because I asked. It means a lot to me.”</p><p>“I’m always here for you, you know that.”</p><p>An inscrutable look flickered across Blaine’s face and with a small nod, he replied, “You are.”</p><p>Sebastian was going to ask what was up with Blaine since he didn’t seem sad to have broken up with <i>Steve</i> but seemed off in an entirely different way he couldn’t parse, but before he could get a word out, a massive sneeze overtook him. All the kittens were startled this time.</p><p>Blaine laughed and said, “Come on. There’s a regular café a block away. We’ll finish our conversation there.”</p><p>Waving over a café employee to take charge of the kittens and then nimbly getting to his feet, Blaine held a hand out to Sebastian to help him off the floor. Grateful to Blaine’s kind heart in allowing them to leave, Sebastian took his hand and let Blaine help leverage him off the floor so they could leave this den of allergy hell.</p><p>They settled nearby in the thankfully animal-free café with coffee and pastries, and Sebastian heaved a sigh of thanks. His eyes were already less itchy, and he didn’t feel like sneezing every second. The things he ended up doing for Blaine. Speaking of which, he said, “You don’t seem broken up about Steve dumping you.”</p><p>Blaine nodded with his coffee cup in front of his mouth, letting the steam rise in front of his face. He looked content. “I’m not. Steve brought up some truths for me.”</p><p>Sebastian gave him a doubtful look. Steve was a self-centered asshole of the worst sort. Much worse than Sebastian or even Kurt fucking Hummel. For him to see the truth over his massive ego was a stretch.</p><p>Knowing what he was thinking, Blaine laughed. “No, he did. He broke up with me because of us. Because of how close we are.”</p><p>Feeling a smidge of fear about one of Blaine’s boyfriends eventually coming between them, Sebastian couldn’t keep the fierceness out of his voice as he said, “Well, I’m glad he’s kicked to the curb then. If he can’t handle our friendship than fuck him.”</p><p>“Oh, I agree, but it got me thinking. What are we doing?”</p><p>Sebastian’s fear spiked. Was Blaine rethinking their friendship because of some bugaboo that asshole Steve put in his brain? What the fuck? </p><p>Before he could form a response, Blaine put his coffee down and reached over and took his hand. “No, not like that. I mean you’re my best friend.” Blaine looked away for a second, and then focused on Sebastian’s face again. “You’re the only one I can see growing old with. In whatever fashion that is.”</p><p>Squeezing Blaine’s hand as his fear ebbed, Sebastian replied, “Me too, killer.”</p><p>Blaine squeezed back. “I know why we never had a chance to be more, but once Steve gave me an ultimatum and I realized you had broken up with Chad, it came together for me. Now could be our time, if we let it. If we want it.”</p><p>At a loss for words, not seeing this coming, Sebastian just asked, “Killer?”</p><p>Giving Sebastian a coy smile, Blaine took another sip of coffee. “The cat café was kind of a test.”</p><p>Thrown by the change in subject for a second, but then the lightbulb went on for Sebastian. “You wanted to see if I would still do anything for you.”</p><p>Blaine nodded. “I wanted to know if I was the only one all in.”</p><p>Sebastian felt an uncontrolled smile break out on his face. He knew he had passed Blaine’s test. He had gone to the cat café despite his allergies to appease Blaine. Because of course he did. It was Blaine and he would do anything for him, let alone play with kittens. Blaine beamed back at him.</p><p>Sebastian asked, “Yeah?”</p><p>Now it was Blaine’s turn to squeeze his hand as he definitively said, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Come over here and kiss me, Blaine.”</p><p>Laughing giddily, Blaine squeezed into Sebastian’s side of the booth as Sebastian wrapped his hands around Blaine’s face to tilt it for his searching kiss. Sebastian would never admit it, but he totally felt like fireworks were exploding in his chest and his toes were tingling just from one chaste kiss.</p><p>They broke apart and Blaine smiled wide at him. He brushed his nose against Sebastian’s in the cutest gesture that Sebastian would also never admit moved him, and said, “Take me to bed, Seb,” as he then eased out of the booth to put his jacket on.</p><p>“My pleasure. Fair warning though. I might never let you leave. Growing old together sounds fantastic.”</p><p>Handing Sebastian his own jacket, Blaine just said, “Two rocking chairs for you and me. I’m there.”</p><p>Once Sebastian had his jacket on, Blaine took his hand and they walked the ten blocks to Sebastian’s place. Sebastian kept looking at Blaine’s happy face or their hands held together and wondered if he was dreaming. But then it started to rain, and he laughed. No dream of his involved getting soaked in ratty jeans that threatened to fall off his hips. He used his free hand to hike up his jeans as they thankfully reached his building.</p><p>Once inside, Sebastian hung up his jacket and pulled off his wet t-shirt as he said, “Get undressed and I’ll throw our clothes in the dryer, yeah?”</p><p>With laughter in his voice, Blaine said, “Finally naked with you. I’m unreasonably happy about it, I hope you know.”</p><p>“That’s because I’m fabulous in bed, killer,” Sebastian said as he leaned forward for another kiss.</p><p>Blaine replied, “It’s because you’re just plain fabulous.”</p><p>Ignoring an unfamiliar heat staining his cheeks in embarrassed pleasure, Sebastian tugged down Blaine’s jeans’ zipper with a smirk. “Get out of these wet clothes and I’ll double my fabulousness, I promise.”</p><p>Blaine just laughed and they undressed right there in the hallway so Sebastian could put their clothes in the dryer near the bathroom. Sebastian had seen Blaine in various stages of undressed before, but this was his first time seeing him completely naked with a bit of a boner. He loved the view especially knowing Blaine’s excitement was for him. Once the dryer was tumbling their clothes, Sebastian pushed Blaine gently against the wall so he could slot himself against Blaine in a full body press and kiss him deeply.</p><p>Blaine just moaned gutturally as his hands roamed greedily over Sebastian’s body. Blaine pushed back at him and mumbled, “Bed,” against Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian was fully on board with that, so he released his tension and let Blaine direct him backwards down the hall to his bedroom as they kissed.</p><p>They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs with laughter and heat filling their eyes equally. As he had always known, what followed was one of the most explosive fucks Sebastian had ever experienced. He would never use the word transcendent, but thankfully he had Blaine there to use it for him. He laughed delightedly into Blaine’s neck and then kissed him fondly.</p><p>Blaine beamed at him and jokingly Sebastian said, “Think Steve would appreciate a fruit basket?”</p><p>Blaine just snuggled closer and said, “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>Humming in response, Sebastian knew Blaine knew that he would totally send Steve a fruit basket because he was that kind of obnoxious. He pulled Blaine close and into the little spoon position as they settled in for a nap. Sebastian had never been happier. He was just sorry their anniversaries would probably involve more cat cafés and allergies on his part. Still worth it to have Blaine though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>